<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This I Promise You by obidalanetwork_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246620">This I Promise You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist'>obidalanetwork_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Drama, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to take away her pain, to ensure that she would never hurt any more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obidala Network</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This I Promise You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network">Obidala Network</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile">Obidala Network’s collection profile</a>.<br/>Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my friend, Sara who has lately fallen in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi, although she still has strong ties to Justin Timberlake. She says that it's a close choice. She also brought to my attention the *NSYNC song that goes along with this fic. She told me that it reminded her a lot of Episode III.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vociferous thunder bellowed outside Theed Palace. Rain poured down in sheets that walloped against the roof and window panes. Veins of lightning groped the charcoal skies, and in doing so, the sky responded, changing its color to a violent purple as a chameleon would.</p><p>Obi-Wan strutted down the endless hallways of the palace. He held his composure, not allowing himself to blink as the lightning, nor shudder as the thunder. He made his way to Padmé’s chambers.</p><p>He was deeply concerned for her. She had not taken the new well of Anakin's turning. No one did for that matter. Obi-Wan was torn up over the loss. Anakin was special to him, much like Qui-Gon was, and still is. Obi-Wan blamed himself for Anakin's turning, only himself and no one else. He was his teacher, his instructor. It was his duty that this not happen. Some Master I've turned out to be, he thought.</p><p>He finally came to Her Highness' chambers. The heavy doors had been closed, and Obi-Wan was reluctant to just barge in. Yet, he knew that Padmé probably wouldn't even notice if he knocked.</p><p>He lightly turned the handle of the door. To his surprise, he found it locked.</p><p>"Padmé?" Obi-Wan called. He listened through the door. He could hear nothing but the drowned out weeping coming from the other end. "Padmé, please open the door. It's Obi-Wan."</p><p>"Go away," she called back from the other side. "I do not wish to speak to you."</p><p>"Padmé, please. I need to talk to you." Obi-Wan ran a hand through his unruly hair. The Queen could be so agreeable at times, but when she stood on the opposite side of your views, she had the wit of ten to hold her ground.</p><p>"Talk to me?! Talk to me?! After all you've done to me, all that you've put me through, all you want to do is talk to me?!" she screamed.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. This was not going to be easy. "You are going through something very hard. Please, let me help you."</p><p>"Help me? What, so you can break my heart again?"</p><p>Obi-Wan looked around and noted some of the palace hands staring at him and listening to their conversation. "Padmé, I would love to continue this conversation out here, however it would be rude to the Palace's other guests."</p><p>After a few moments, Obi-Wan heard the key twisting in the door handle. With a labored sigh, Padmé opened the door.</p><p>The Jedi slipped inside. After she shut the door, Padmé turned around. Her eyes were drawn and her cheeks were red with crimson. The rest of her face and skin was ghastly pale. Her hair hung loosely at her sides, almost touching the floor. A simple nightgown clothed her.</p><p>"Are you happy now?" she retorted. "Now that you are inside, what did you want to talk to me about?"</p><p>When the Visions around you<br/>
Bring tears to your eyes,<br/>
And all that surround you<br/>
Are secrets and lies,</p><p>I'll be your strength,<br/>
I'll be your hope,<br/>
Keeping your faith when its gone.<br/>
The one you should call<br/>
Was standing right here all along.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>The dam of tears was suddenly broken at the remark. Padmé cried uncontrollably bringing her hands to her face and covering her eyes. Obi-Wan walked over to her and embraced her. He wasn't sure how she would take the gesture, but he didn't care. She needed someone to hold on to.</p><p>"How could you let this happen to him?" she sobbed. "He deserved so much more than what he got. He had a pure heart. Pure-hearted people do not act like madmen, Kenobi. They do not have hate and revenge in their eyes like you described him. That is not Anakin."</p><p>"I agree. Anakin would not do that. But Darth Vader would." The Jedi squeezed her tightly.</p><p>"Why did you let him turn? Obi-Wan, why?"</p><p>"I was arrogant. After Bail Organa declared me a hero of the Clone Wars, all the glory went to my head. I thought that there was nothing I couldn't do. I then failed to see that my teachings to Anakin were not hitting their mark. I was blinded, thinking that all was going fine. Will you forgive me?"</p><p>"Obi-Wan, Anakin meant so much to me. I don't know if I can. You and he were my best friends, and now that Anakin is gone, I'm lost."</p><p>"But, I'm here for you. You have to pull yourself out of this. You have to move on."</p><p>Padmé sighed and leaned closer to him. "Just hold me, Obi-Wan. Just hold me."</p><p>And I will take you in my arms,<br/>
And hold you right where you belong.<br/>
'Til the day my life is through,<br/>
This I promise you,<br/>
This I promise you.</p><p>Obi-Wan said nothing for the rest of the night. He just did as the Queen commanded; he held her. She seemed so small and helpless in his arms. He had never seen anyone in this state. In so many ways, he loved this woman. He knew that it could never be so. He was so sure that she and Anakin belonged together. He did not want to interfere.</p><p>He wanted to take away her pain, to ensure that she would never hurt any more. But, he could not promise her that. He was the one to cause her the pain. Even if Anakin was brought back to the light side, she would still have suffered the pain. It was irreversible</p><p>But, he could give her his word to correct his misgiving. He could promise her that. He would win the battle, whatever it took. He would walk the ends of the universe to bring back the goodness of the galaxy. With this new vow, forever had now begun.</p><p>I've loved you forever,<br/>
In lifetimes before,<br/>
And I promise you never<br/>
Will you hurt any more.</p><p>I give you my word,<br/>
I give you my heart.<br/>
This is a battle we've won.<br/>
And with this new vow,<br/>
Forever has now begun.</p><p>Obi-Wan knew that he felt something special for Padmé. He knew that it couldn't be love. He had been in love before. This wasn't it. It was something more, something that lovers could not have. Lovers were limited, but sometimes the deepest roots of friendship knew no bounds. Yet, they were more than friends. What was this something that they were?</p><p>He knew that they would be separated sometime in the near future. He could not see why, he only knew they would be. Even through that void, he would still feel the same way for her. He would feel the same way until the end of his days.</p><p>Just close your eyes<br/>
Each lovin' day,<br/>
And know this feeling won't go away.<br/>
'Til the day my life is through,<br/>
This I promise you,<br/>
This I promise you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>